I'm Sorry
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: She won't let it happen, even if that will make her a traitor to marine. Sabo has made a bond that stronger then her carrier, and she won't let any stupid marine kill her brothers, even if she have to face her husband. Even if she have to betray her love/Fem!Sabo, slight!AkainuxSabo.


**Aria** : This suppose to be one shot, but if you want more I'll write the next chapter.

 **I'm Sorry**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

" _It's not suppose to be like this."_ That's what Sabo thinking when she froze in front of a cage. Looking at the man inside it, being chain by a seastone cuff's. A memory of her past were being trigger really fast then she ever thought before, as the man looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sabo?" Said the man, being know as Fire Fist Ace.

Sabo try to endure her headache, she then push the Mera Mera no Mi user down with her seastone pipe, "I take it this is the first time we meet each other Fire Fist Ace, so mind to tell me how do you hear my real name?"

She never let anyone know her name. Not even some marine, the only one who know her real name is her mentor, the shichibukai and other admiral. Even the strongest pirates, Whitebeard didn't know her real name. She being know as Neirudoragon, the rule never really took her action down, because she always doing all what she want to do. She never really like to take any command other then by her mentor. Even if it were by the World Government.

The reason why she hide her real name so she can meet with the people from her past, to know about what she have been missing until she reach eleventh years old.

And this person must, this Fire Fist Ace must know something about her past. And she want to know it, if it will explain all the weird feeling she felt right now when she saw this man.

"You don't remember?" Said Ace, "It's explain why you didn't come back."

"What do you mean, Fire Fist Ace?" Asked Sabo.

"No. You have to remember! About me! About Luffy! About us!" Ace start to yelling to her, a desperate look all over his face, "Remember about our live in the forest! Your dream to write a book-!"

"SHUT UP!" Sabo push the pipe down to Ace, making the man fall down to the grown. She touch her head, her headache began to get worst, and faintly she can hear a laughing of a child, "Just..stop.." Whisper her.

"You began to remember.." Said Ace as he greet his teeth, "Remember it Sabo! Remember it if we are sib-!"

"Admiral Neirudoragon! Admiral Akainu has summon you to meet him." Sabo looking at the marine guard that have cut their short talk, she pull back her pipe, letting down her hand that touching her head and nod.

"It's nice to have a little talk with you before your execution, First Fist Ace." Sabo then walking toward another direction, getting back to where she have been come from. Deep in her heart, she still want to talk to the Mera Mera no Mi user, to pull a trigger of her past life more, but her meeting with Sakazuki is more important then her past life.

And in some hour later, she know that she was wrong.

* * *

She never really thought of it before. But now she regret it. She regret that she not following her heart to kept talking to the Mera Mera no Mi user, now she have to watch how the Fire Fist Ace will be execute, right in front of her own eyes.

The memories hit her like a storm when Sengoku have told the world about the father of Portgas D. Ace, which is Gold D. Roger. She remember how that man being her first partner in crime, how they make promise to become pirates, and how she know he hate to live as Gold D. Roger son. How a couple years later a little boy, Strawhat Luffy, join them. How they make an oath to become sibling. And about the explosion, the attack of Celestial Dragon that sink her ship to her freedom. How she hate World Government so much.

Sabo grip her pipe hard, she has to make a choice now. Save her brother and become marine traitor, or being marine and betray their oath. She have make some friends in marine, she also like her mentor, Sakazuki even thought many said that he is a monster, but he was the one that safe Sabo. Will she betray him? After all the thing that they have been doing, will she betray him?

She knock out a pirate that almost stab Sakazuki's back. She know the admiral have know it, but he entrust his back to Sabo, so she cannot just let it open. By now, she has make her choice as she looking at the now safe Ace that running with his little brother, Luffy. She didn't have to betray the marine then.

"Sabo, finish here. I'll execute the spawn of Gold Roger myself." Hearing that make Sabo blood run cold. Sakazuki even doesn't wait for her replay as he going to the place.

" _It's okay, they both strong, they will be fine. Whitebeard pirate's will help them."_ Think Sabo as she smack another pirate with her pipe. She kept telling herself that it would be okay, that her two brother will survive. But, Sakazuki getting his title as monster is because he use the weakness and attack someone when they are weak. She take a look at the battle field, just to her horror that Sakazuki running to Luffy with his magma fist.

Sabo run as fast as she could. She could felt the wind push her to her brother place. She is getting closer to her brother as she can see Ace turn into his logia form and stand in front of Luffy, back facing to Sakazuki. She already made her mind, this time for real, that she will safe her brothers. Even if she have to become a traitor.

A clash were hear as the magma fist meeting with a seastone pipe, she can saw the surprise look at Sakazuki face and gasp from her two brothers behind her, "Admiral Sabo, what do you think you doing?"

"Hmm, just saving my stupid brothers from their death." Said Sabo as she use her haki to her pipe, so the seastone pipe won't be broken by Sakazuki magma, she know how strong the man was, and she doesn't have much time right now. She also tried to hold the pain in her heart.

"Move of the way Admiral, and this little stupid action of you will be forgotten." Said Sakazuki.

Sabo scream, "ACE! LUFFY! RUN!" She then push her pipe, knock the magma fist and punch Sakazuki in his rib, making the admiral step or more likely fly back for a couple of meters. She then facing her two brother who looking at her with dumb wide eyes and mouth hanging loose. She felt like laughing right now seeing her two stupid brothers like that, but she can't. Not when Sakazuki not to far away, "IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" Sabo grab her two brother by hands and running toward the ship.

"Sa-Sabo." Said Luffy, still not believing it were actually his sister that safe them. His suppose to be long death sister. Which isn't death right now. He really hope this is not a dream.

"You remember." Said Ace as he felt the weight on his heart lose. It's true, the blonde female that he meet in the prisoner is Sabo, even with that scar on her eyes. His sister. A smile former in his lip.

"Yeah." Said Sabo as she looking at them with a small smile, "Sorry, for not remember it faster." But their reunion has to be cut shortly as she saw that Sakazuki has reach them. His fist turn into magma and ready to stab Ace. She forceful pull Ace, sending him fly to the front with Luffy and hold the attack by her seastone pipe.

It didn't end well. Her pipe broke due to much power that Sakazuki send, even using his haki. Quickly she hold her two hands in front of her stomach, and capturing Sakazuki magma fist with her haki. Even with Haki, she can still felt her hand burning from the magma.

She can hear her two brothers yelling to her, and being the idiot they were, they running toward her, she looking at the two, "JUST GO TO THE SHIP! I'LL FOLLOW YOU GUYS!"

"WE WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND! NEVER!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOST YOU AGAIN!"

"Idiot." Whisper Sabo as she can felt her tear streaming down to her cheek. She somewhat felt happy, but she also terrifying that her two brothers will be die.

"Sabo." Sabo wide her eyes, no. He really didn't use this tone, "Sabo, I give you second change. Catch them when they near, and I'll forget about this betrayal." Sabo try to control her haki. No, she know she cannot let Sakazuki control her, but that tone. That comforting tone that sent chill on her body. The tone that she love so much. The tone that she get whenever they, whenever he comforting her when she make fault.

"Idiot." Whisper Sabo as she looking at her side, where she can saw a former Shichibukai running close to them. Now or never, "I'm sorry sweetheart." Sabo smile grimly at her loved one, "I really love you and didn't want to betray you but, my idiot brothers is more important to me."

Sakazuki looking at her with steel eyes, "I see. Goodbye then." Sabo wide his eyes as he saw half of Sakazuki body now turn into magma.

" _Now or never!"_ Thought Sabo as she prepare her haki that being form in her hands, into her feet and in one single action, she stomping her left foot into the ice under them. Cracking a huge circle of ice that were around them, Sabo smile sadly last time to her husband as all the haki disappearing from her hand, making the magma fist meeting with her stomach as the two fall down into the sea.

* * *

 **Aria** : So how was this? I know the ending is suck. By the way, want me to finish this on chapter two, or just let you all image what happen after that. This is my second time doing English Fanfic, sorry for the bad grammar and I hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
